Una Vez en la Vida
by lavete
Summary: Hwang Tae Kyung enfrenta un escándalo en medio de la grabación de su mini álbum solista. ¿Lograran las personas descubrir la verdad? ¡One Shot! Secuela de Noche de Confesiones


**¿Esta Hwang Tae Kyung saliendo con Mo Hwa Ran?**

_El sábado vimos a la estrella Hallyu entrando a un restaurante junto con la veterana cantante veinte años mayor que él. Hemos descubierto que esta no ha sido la primera vez que se les ve juntos, solamente la semana pasada se citaron tres veces en diversos lugares incluyendo la agencia AN Ent., compañía del grupo ANJell, a la que Hwang Tae Kyung pertenece. ¿Sera este un romance donde el amor no tiene edad?_

_Se intento obtener la opinión de los representantes de ambos referidos pero ellos insistieron en que solamente hay una relación profesional entre ambos._

_Recordemos que el joven cantante tuvo una relación que hizo pública con la cantante y actriz Yoo He Yi, también se le ha vinculado con diversas personalidades femeninas del medio, aunque todas aseguran solamente guardar respeto y admiración hacia el líder de ANJell._

_Por su lado Mo Hwa Ran también se le ha vinculado a varios compañeros, entre cantantes, actores y compositores pero nunca ha oficializado una relación. Hasta el momento este sería su más grande escándalo._

Hwang Tae Kyun hizo un morrito con sus labios, señal inequívoca que algo le molestaba.

-Yeobo(*)…-fijo su mirada en la mujer a su lado-¿Sucede algo?-

Empujo el periódico hacia Go Mi Nyu –su esposa- quien dejo los palillos a medio camino de su boca y empezó a reír sin disimulo.

-¿Te hace gracia Mi Nyu-Ah?-pregunto lanzándole una mirada donde dejaba claro que ella debía pensar bien su respuesta. Ignoro la mirada.

-Bueno, es gracioso que piensen eso-elevo los ojos topándose con la mirada fría de su esposo, así que añadió- Si no supiera que es tu madre… sentiría celos-

-¿Celos?-pregunto un poco menos molesto, aclaro su garganta antes de agregar-No cambies el tema cerdo-conejo. Esto solamente confirma mis temores de tratarla públicamente-

-Pero, Tae Kyung-Ah, a ti nunca te ha importado lo que las personas piensen de ti- El prefirió no verla, pues se sentía avergonzado.

-A si es-respondió intentando no dejar ver sus verdaderos sentimientos-pero esto no le hace bien a mi carrera-

-Tampoco a la de ella-Tae Kyung expiro lentamente mascullando un _"lo dudo"_ por lo bajo. Decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema

-¿Ya estas lista?-ella asintió con emoción, la expresión de él cambio dramáticamente -¿Tu también estas lista Byul?-

A su lado izquierdo estaba una bebe jugando con lo que debía ser su desayuno, él tomo la cucharita, la lleno de papilla e intento que la niña la comiera. Para su suerte ella sufría del mismo mal de su madre –quedar hipnotizada por Hwang Tae Kyun- así que no fue muy difícil terminar de alimentarla.

Tae Kyung con la carriola en mano bajo con cuidado las escaleras de la entrada de su casa y se dirigió a su automóvil. Tras él su esposa con la bolsa de la niña y la suya propia cerraba la puerta de su casa.

Sintiéndose satisfecho de tener colocada y segura la bebe en su sillita situada en el asiento trasero, la bolsa junto con el carruaje en el baúl, Go Mi Nyu a su lado con el cinturón ya colocado y los seguros puestos, el cantante encendió el automóvil teniendo como destino la casa de los ANJells.

El viaje no fue muy largo, pues no vivían muy lejos. De hecho pudieron caminar y solamente gastar quince minutos de su valioso tiempo. Pero esa no era la parada final de la marcha, por lo que dejar el automóvil no era un lujo que se pudieran permitir.

Al llegar Mi Nyu cargo a la bebe mientras Tae Kyung sacaba la pequeña maleta y la carriola. Antes de que lograran llegar al descanso de la entrada una voz vibrante voló hacia ellos

-¡Mi Nyu! ¡Byul!-grito Go Mi Nam el hermano gemelo de la joven, con un tono más bajo añadió-…cuñado…-

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto ofendido su líder-¿Esperabas que no viniera?-

Mi Nam se rasco la cabeza mientras veía como su pie hacia figuras imaginarias en el suelo

-Si quieres sinceridad… ¡ouch!-Un golpe seco en la parte baja de su cabeza lo silencio -¿Pero qué?-

-No seas grosero con Hyung-lo regaño Jeremy quien había aparecido tras escuchar los gritos de Mi Nam-¡¿Quieres que te ayude Hyung?¡Hola Mi Nyu! ¡Byul está cada vez más linda!-

-Pero si la viste hace dos días, como puedes notar alguna diferencia-alego Mi Nam a Jeremy quien le quitaba la carriola de las manos a HTK

-¡Porque puedo!-respondió, después de verlo de pies a cabeza con una mirada peculiar le lanzo el carruaje -¡Toma, esto es tuyo!-

Mi Nam no pudo pelear pues Jeremy ya había desaparecido tras la puerta con la maleta de Byul.

-¡Ese hijo…!-antes de terminar de hablar sintió en su espalda las miradas de su hermana y el esposo de ella. Trago saliva ruidosamente-¿No van a entrar?-

Tae Kyun negó desaprobatoriamente mientras pasaba a su lado, Mi Nyu veía fijamente a su hermano

-Oppa, ¿Por qué tratas de esa manera a tus mayores?-el evito su mirada-Por favor, ya no lo hagas-

Mi Nam asintió avergonzado

-¡Oh! ¡Qué lindura!- dijo Go Mi Ja, la tia de los gemelos-¡Esta mas grande que la última vez que la vi!-

-Tia-Mi Nyu dio una reverencia-Gracias por ayudarnos hoy-

-Ya sabes que puedo ayudarte siempre… ¿porque estas todavía en la puerta?-Mi Nyu observo su alrededor percatándose que ciertamente aun estaba en la puerta, compuso la posición de la pequeña que veía con grandes ojos a la colorida Mi Ja y camino a la casa que le era tan conocida

-¿Puedo cargarla?-pregunto su tía

-Ah, por supuesto-la bebe paso a sus brazos, encontrando muy peculiar las cosas que adornaban a su 'tía abuela'

-¡Omo! Se parece mucho a ustedes cuando eran bebes-dijo refiriéndose a los gemelos de reojo vio que HTK elevaba una ceja-Estoy segura que también se parece a ti líder-

-Tengo que irme ya-Dijo, cortando en seco el tema. Se acerco a Mi Nyu para darle un beso en la frente-Nos vemos luego-

Ella sonrió a la muestra de aprecio de su esposo

-Mi Nam- el elevo la mirada hacia su cuñado -cuida bien de ella-

-Sí, sí. Cuidare bien de mi _HERMANA_, Hyung -Tae Kyung decidió no prestarle importancia a su comportamiento

Se dirigió a la bebe, quien inmediatamente estiro sus brazos hacia él, provocando que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-No vemos más tarde Byul Ah-le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de regresarla a los brazos Min Ja -Tía, cuida bien de ella-

-Aigoo, líder no tiene que preocuparse. La cuidare como si fuera mi hija- de hecho eso lo preocupaba aun más.

-Aigoo, como ha cambiado el líder- dijo Min Ja poco después de que HTK saliera de la casa.

-¡Shin woo Hyung, ya es tarde!-grito Jeremy. El bajista apareció en la puerta cargando a la pequeña Byul

-Estoy aquí Jeremy, no tienes porque gritar- Es muy probable que si Tae Kyung viera la escena no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

En el suelo estaban desperdigados los juguetes de la bebe, en el sofá sus cambios de ropa con los que Jeremy había estado jugando. En los brazos de Kang Shin Woo la niña reía felizmente mientras él hacía gestos y sonidos para que ella continuara haciéndolo, además de que tenía su trajecito manchado de algo que se asemejaba a la compota de zanahoria que él detestaba.

Los tres chicos junto a Go Mi Nyu subieron al automóvil de Shin Woo. Desde la puerta de la casa Min Ja se despedía de ellos con Byul en sus brazos.

-Mi Nam Ah-El referido quito la vista del cuaderno y la dirigió a su hermana-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Últimamente no he estado al pendiente de ti-

-No te preocupes por eso, tienes una familia que atender- Él le dedico una sonrisa-A mí me preocupas tu. ¿Has estado comiendo bien?-

-Si, Oppa- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Aigoo, ya eres una mujer casada y todavía me llamas oppa-ambos rieron

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto él, poco antes de que Shin Woo llegara a su puesto en él parqueo

-¡Sí! Estoy emocionada desde que Hyungnim me lo pidió-

-¿Aun deja que lo llames de esa manera?-le pregunto Shin Woo viéndola desde el retrovisor. Mi Nyu negó felizmente

-Se molesta mucho-sonrió traviesamente

-¡Yah! Mi Nyu eres asombrosa- dijo Jeremy con una expresión de profunda admiración en su rostro, hasta que Go Mi Nam le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Quita tus ojos de mi hermana!- señalo a su hermana-¿Crees que a Hyung le gustaría saber que la viste de esa manera?-

-¡¿De qué manera?-pregunto inocentemente Jeremy

-¡De esa manera!-

Shin Woo solto una carcajada. Últimamente se estaba volviendo más hilarante vivir con esos dos.

Como era de esperarse, las fans estaban esperando ver a sus ídolos, de hecho esta era la razón principal por la que Tae Kyun y Mi Nyu llegaron separados.

Bajaron del carro, ella coloco un mechón de su largo cabello sobre su rostro para que no la reconocieran, cuando ya estaban a mitad del camino una piedra se "atravesó", lo que casi causa que cayera, pero Mi Nam quien estaba cerca logro atajarla a tiempo y sostenerla el resto del camino para evitar otro accidente.

Las chicas se agolparon intentando empujar a los guardias esperando acercarse más a los cantantes que admiraban. Las chicas que estaban al frente, notaron a la joven afortunada que iba con los tres chicos, lo que detuvo sus intentos de seguir empujando.

-¿Qui…quien es ella?-pregunto la presidenta de las fans ladeando su cabeza, las demás negaron con la cabeza. Con decisión formo puños con ambas manos- Chicas, ahora tenemos una misión. Descubrir la identidad de la chica que iba del brazo de Mi Nam oppa-

-Ahh… Once in a lifetime. Una vez en la vida. ¡Sera un Jackpot!- Los presentes aplaudieron –Tae Kyung ¿tu esp…? Eh… ¿Go Mi Nyu, aun no ha llegado?-

Él estaba a punto de negar cuando manager Ma apareció en la puerta flanqueado por la hermosa hermana del tecladista de la banda.

-¡Ah! Mi Nyu-Shi. Justamente le estaba preguntando a Tae kyung si ya te había visto- ella hizo una reverencia al presidente y los presentes

-Wow, es cierto que eres idéntica a Mi Nam- dijo el publicista de A.N. Entertainment-

-Es como Mi Nam con vestido y cabello largo. ¿No eres tu Mi Nam-ah, verdad?- Esta vez fue el fotógrafo, que recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de Hwang Tae Kyung.

-Mi Nyu Ah, te ves divina-tercio la coordinadora Wang-¿Dónde compraste ese vestido?-

-Mmm…-vio su vestido-…en una tienda del centro comercial-

-¡Oh claro!-dijo sonriendo mientras guiñaba un ojo a HTK- ¡Vamos a alistarte para el video!-

-¡Ya estamos listos!- grito emocionado el Presidente Ahn -¿Qué le parece hasta ahora, Reportero Kim?

-Excelente-contesto con una sonrisa falsa-Si, excelente-

El reportero (peste) había aparecido de repente, intentando conseguir una entrevista especial con Hwang Tae Kyun acerca de su _escándalo_ con Moon Hwag Ran. Pero en su lugar había logrado la exclusiva de la grabación de la canción y video musical del segundo single del próximo álbum del cantante.

Todos los interesados estaban en la sala de grabación (que no era muy grande) recibiendo las últimas instrucciones del presidente de su compañía.

-Primero grabaremos la canción, así que Go Mi Nyu Shi, Tae Kyung Ah intenten hacerlo a la primera, ¿Entendido?- la pareja asintió con seriedad -Después grabaremos el MV mientras ustedes fingen cantar, recuerden que tienen que comportarse amorosamente. Como si fueran una pareja que solían ser amigos pero acaban de dar un paso hacia el romance-

-También tomaremos video durante la grabación de la canción, sean profesionales. ¡Pero en la actuación los quiero románticos! ¡Jackpot!- Ambos volvieron a asentir.

El presidente sonrió con satisfacción, su idea de realizar el video mientras grababan había sido genial. Bastante utilizada, quizá, pero ninguno había tenido antes a una pareja realmente enamorada.

Sonrió de nuevo aun más satisfecho, aunque aun le preocupaba que las personas se enterasen a través de esto que el cantante más popular de la compañía se habia casado en secreto y tenía una hija, producto de ese matrimonio. Decidió dejar sus preocupaciones a un lado y centrarse en su tarea actual.

El reportero Kim los veía con recelo, desde que le revelaron que la hermana gemela de Mi Nam iba a cantar junto a Tae Kyun y además aparecer en el video, algo le olía rancio.

Se dedico a observar con vista de halcón a los protagonistas, pero hasta el momento no había sacado nada en claro.

-¿Go Mi Nyu, quien había sido novia de Kang Shin Woo, ahora estaba grabando una canción romántica con Hwang Tae Kyung?- Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

La coordinadora Wang interrumpió el inicio de la grabación, porque tuvo que retocar el maquillaje de HTK, quien lucía camisa blanca con pantalones azul marino a juego, su cabello sostenido en una coleta. Mi Nyu por su lado lucía una blusa rosada sin mangas, con una falda aqua en tono pastel que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y zapatos a juego, el cabello suelto con ondas "naturales".

Ambos parecían como si fueran a ir a una cita, en lugar de grabar una canción en un estudio cerrado, aunque probablemente esa era la gracia.

-Mi Nyu Ah,-la chica alzo su vista hacia el muchacho- deja de jugar con los audífonos-

-Es que… no encuentro el modo- él suspiro quitándole los audífonos de la mano.

Suavemente se acerco a ella, quien desvió su mirada hacia otro lado y trago ruidosamente. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tae Kyung, con dulzura coloco los audífonos en la cabeza de Mi Nyu y la vio de frente.

-Ya esta… no fue tan difícil, Mi Nyu Ah- ella asintió sin verlo

-Dime que grabamos eso- pregunto el presidente Ahn al director de cámara, quien le respondió con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa en los labios. El presidente exhalo-¡Excelent!

También había una sonrisa en el rostro del reportero Kim, que había tomado un par de fotos sin flash del reciente evento.

-¡Los tengo!- exclamo más fuerte de lo que debió

-¿Ah? ¿Dijo algo?-le pregunto el presidente

-No, no… ¿son muy convincentes no cree?-

-Mmm… ¡ya lo creo!-vio a los esposos y se giro repentinamente hacia el reportero-¡No olvide dar una buena impresión de la canción y el video en su nota!-

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuándo le he fallado?...-se acerco un poco al presidente y con aire discreto pregunto -¿Cómo están las cosas entre Mi Nyu yang y Shin Woo shi?-

Pero, el presidente estaba distraído (o lo fingía) y casi no le puso caso

-¿Shin Woo? ¿Qué tiene que ver Shi…? ¡Yah! Sang Ming el sonido está mal!- el pobre Sang Ming, confuso verifico el sonido que estaba perfecto-¡Ah sí! Shin Woo Shi también sacara un álbum, pero será dentro de unos meses ¡Espere por él, reportero Kim!-

A si acabo la platica acerca del antiguo romance de Kang Shin Woo y Go Mi Nyu.

Todos callaron cuando la grabación inicio, que para su suerte si logro hacerse en el primer intento.

Mi Nyu abría la canción con un sonido dulce proveniente de una guitarra acústica que acoplaba perfectamente su voz, mientras sostenía sus audífonos con una mano y la otra agarraba con fuerza uno de los paletones de su falda.

_**(**) Nos conocimos una mañana de primavera,**_

_**Te convertiste en más de lo que esperaba**_

_**Mi aliado, mi amigo y mi amor**_

Tae Kyung siguió con la canción, en un tono un poco más bajo, pero igual de dulce

_**Cuando nos conocimos esa mañana**_

_**Tu rostro inocente me inundaba**_

_**Tu voz angelical resonaba en mis oídos**_

Hubo un momento de música antes de que él continuara

_**No **__**recuerdo tu ropa**_

Mi Nyu agrego con una sonrisa

_**No recuerdo tu peinado**_

Ambos unieron su voz para cantar el estribo y el coro, mientras se veían a la cara. La canción empezó a tomar más fuerza

_**Solo recuerdo tus ojos**_

_**Mírame solo a mí, no me dejes ir**_

Sus voces explotaron en un líneas de emoción y fuerza, acompañados por el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica en el fondo.

_**Aunque me enfade y te haga enojar**_

_**Aunque me alegre y te haga reír**_

_**Aunque me frustre y te haga sentir igual**_

_**Aunque te vea con ojos de amor**_

_**Quédate conmigo para siempre**_

Las voces se detuvieron, para dejar que Tae Kyung siguiera con su estrofa de la canción, que ahora tenía una guitarra eléctrica junto con la acústica y un tamborileo leve

_**Aun así, no creía que esto podía pasarme a mí**_

_**Mi luna, dulce luz guía**_

_**Enséñame a amar, jagiya (***)**_

_**Haz cambiar mi opinión**_

La canción regreso a la dulzura leve mientras Mi Nyu cantaba

_**¿Cuándo nos dimos cuenta que esto era amor?**_

_**Aunque intentes que haga lo que no me gusta**_

_**Te seguiré queriendo**_

Dejando a Tae Kyung la fuerza rítmica de la canción de nuevo

_**Ahora que sucedió, no puedo estar más feliz**_

_**No veas otros hombres,**_

_**Que me enfado**_

Mi Nyu rio sin sonido ante la última línea, siempre la hacia reír, a tiempo logro controlar su ataque para continuar junto con Tae Kyung el estribo donde empezaba a tomar más fuerza la canción

_**Es lo mejor que nos ha sucedido**_

_**Mírame solo a mí, no me dejes ir**_

Terminando con el coro que incluía la fuerza arrebatadora de la guitarra y el bajo junto con sus voces enamoradas.

_**Aunque me enfade y te haga enojar**_

_**Aunque me alegre y te haga reír**_

_**Aunque me frustre y te haga sentir igual**_

_**Aunque te vea con ojos de amor**_

_**Quédate conmigo para siempre**_

Todos aplaudieron al final de la grabación, la coordinadora Wang ingreso de nuevo a la sala para retocar el maquillaje de ambos. Así continuaron con la filmación del video con empalagosas actuaciones románticas mientras fingían cantar.

Casi al final de las múltiples repeticiones llegaron al estudio los otros tres chicos que componían ANJell.

-¿Cómo lo están haciendo?-pregunto curioso Jeremy

-Sera un Jackpot-exclamo el presidente Ahn en susurros

-Shin Woo Shi-llamo el reportero Kim al joven mientras se acercaba-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Se encontró con la mirada preocupada del presidente y supo de inmediato por donde iba el asunto. Asintió hacia el reportero y ambos salieron al pasillo, el reportero esperaba obtener una nota jugosa y el bajista no arruinarlo todo.

-¿Es acerca de mi próximo álbum?-

-Eh… Sabes, me preguntaba si no -se le acerco fingiendo comprensión- ¿no te molesta que tu novia actué amorosamente con otro chico?-

-¿Mi novia?-pregunto él fingiendo inocencia

-Go Mi Nyu-

-Mi Nyu ah, ya no es mi novia. Lo nuestro termino hace mucho. Somos buenos amigos-

-Ah, amigos, claro- Shin Woo decidió regresar a la sala

-¿Es la señorita Go Mi Nyu ahora novia de Hwang Tae Kyung?- la pregunta detuvo en seco al chico

-Eso pregúnteselo a él- respondió apenas viendo al reportero y regreso al estudio.

**Avance exclusivo de la nueva canción y video de Hwang Tae Kyung**

Tae Kyung sonrió ante el titular, giro su vista hacia su esposa que estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno.

El "escándalo" con Moon Hwa Ran se olvidaría instantáneamente, aunque aun le preocupaba las incesantes preguntas del reportero acerca de su relación con Mi Nyu, por suerte no había mencionado nada de eso en su artículo. Decidió que por el momento dejaría las cosas seguir su curso.

-Cerdo-conejo, se está quemando el kimchi- ella corrió hacia el sartén caliente sin fijarse, provocándose una quemadura leve–Aish, cuando vas a dejar de dar problemas-

Ella hizo un puchero, logrando que él no solo besara su dedo, sino también sus labios.

-¡¿Mi Nam oppa, tiene una hermana gemela?-exclamo una chica con alitas en la espalda

-¡Olvida eso!-grito la presidenta formando puños con ambas manos-¡Tenemos que averiguar cuál es su relación con nuestro líder!-

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

*** Yeobo: Amor, cariño, cielo, etc. Expresión utilizada por parejas casadas.**

**** Letra inspirada por Fly Me to the Moon (Varios artistas) y Love Revolution (CN Blue)**

***** Jagiya: Amor, cariño, cielo, etc. Expresion utilizada por los hombres hacia su novia.**

**Esta es la no secuela/secuela no planeada de Noche de confesiones, pronto vendra otra no secuela/secuela que dara por finalizada esta trilogía. La parte mas difícil fue la "canción" XD**

**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. **

**Besos **

**La' Vete**


End file.
